thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Geoshea Theft Auto
|image = Geoshea Theft Auto Poster.jpg |caption = Theatrical release poster |director = Geo G. Adam Fowler |producer = Leslie Benzies Steve Samono |writer = David Jones Mike Dailly |based on = Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition |music = David Newman Michael Hunter |editor = Zachary Clarke |studio = 2BIG3k Starz Animation Glass Ball Productions Rockstar Films Geoshea Films |distributor = Universal Pictures |release = |time = 125 minutes |language = English |budget = $82 million |gross = $78,842,452 |Ratings = MPAA = PG-13 |followed = Geoshea Theft Auto 2}} Geoshea Theft Auto, also known as Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition - The Movie, or simply GSTA is a 2009 British-American 3D computer-animated comedy action-crime-thriller film based on the Grand Theft Auto series by Rockstar Games and the 2000 video game, Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition. The film was produced by Leslie Benzies and Steve Samono at 2BIG3k, directed by Geo G. (credited as Gabriel Garcia in the game) and co-directed by Adam Fowler. It is 2BIG3k's second theatrical feature film and the studio's first film to have a PG-13 rating, it was also 2BIG3k's first computer-animated feature film. The film centers on the film's protagonist, Stuart, a talking minion who went to San Andreas where he finds Carl "CJ" Johnson's old friends and family in disarray, and over the course of the film, he tries to re-establish CJ's old gang, the Grove Street Families, clashes with corrupt cops, and gradually unravels the truth behind CJ's mother's murder. Geoshea Theft Auto was released to theaters on May 4, 2009 by Universal Pictures. The film went on to gross $93 million worldwide in theaters, making it a box-office hit while produced on a modest $82 million budget. The film received positive reviews from film critics, It was a critical and commercial success. A sequel, Geoshea Theft Auto 2, was released on May 25, 2012. A third film, titled Geoshea Theft Auto 3 is set to be released on May 19, 2017. Plot The film starts at Geoshea World, when we saw Stuart the Minion, alone, who received a note by Felonius Gru that his friends and people, including the Minions, at Geoshea World were gone off at San Andreas without him. Stuart searches some friends around Geoshea World, but there were no sign of people. Stuart is bored to be alone, and then he made a non-alive minion by using cardboard to play table tennis. The minion didn't move at all and then Stuart gave up to play table tennis with the non-alive minion. Stuart begins to think and then he had a great idea. He should go to San Andreas to see his friends and minions. Stuart went to Gru's lab to get his Minion Mobile, with the non-alive minion. Stuart and his non-alive minion travel to San Andreas to see his friends and meet The Advisor (Buzzy), an in game help and warning system with Theme Park World who takes on the shape of a talking ball character and also helps Stuart. Stuart and Buzzy went to Grove Street to meet Carl "CJ" Johnson, a young African-American gang member, and his friends and reunites with his brother Sweet, his sister Kendl, and members of his old gang, Big Smoke and Ryder. After escaping a Ballas (Alex the Lion, Eric Cartman, and black and white Mickey Mouse) drive-by (which destroys Smoke's car), they race back to Grove Street. Seeing the state of the gang, Carl tells Stuart and Buzzy that they can do whatever they want and Stuart and Buzzy went inside to The Johnson House. Inside the Johnson House, Stuart begins to play video games on the CJD 500 with Buzzy. After that, Stuart and Buzzy went outside to mess up around Ganton with some weapons (including Master Spark in GTA: Geoshea Edition), but Stuart gets teasted and beaten by Squidward. After that, Frank Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski, Jimmy Hernandez and the Super Mario clone police came and arrested Squidward, including Stuart and Buzzy, and went to jail (Los Santos Police Department). At Los Santos Police Department, Stuart and Buzzy just saw his friends, Gru, Dave, Kevin, the other Minions (not counting the one-eyed minions with combed hair), and Red Puckett that they're in jail. Gru tells Stuart that he and his friends got arrested for killing one of the Grove Street gang members and sent to jail for 3 years. Then Stuart might think about they're letting his friends free. Meanwhile at Las Venturas Police Department, the Homer Simpson clone police arrested 13 people, with more later taken from Ganton. A Homer clone looks some of the peds in their prison cell and sees Norman Babcock, a 11-year-old boy, in his prison cell, being alone. One of the Homer clones tell Norman that "you're just a kid and you'll have to stay in jail for a long, long time." Then the Homer clones take Norman to a therapist (which is a Homer clone) in Las Venturas Police Department. Norman tells the Homer clone therapist about his life and everything. After that, Norman tries to escape from jail, but the Homer clone police caught him and sent him back to jail. Later back at Los Santos, the Super Mario clone police sent Stuart and Buzzy free. Then Stuart and Buzzy decides to see Carl at Grove Street. Back at the Johnson House, Buzzy told Carl that Stuart got arrested, and then the Mario clones sent him free 5 hours ago. Carl asked Stuart and Buzzy that they want to get pizza at The Well Stacked Pizza Co. Then Stuart, Buzzy and Carl drops by Ryder's home, with Ryder telling Stuart, Buzzy and Carl that The Well Stacked Pizza Co. store in Idlewood keeps painting over a Grove Street Families tag on the building, and he wants to teach the owner a lesson. Whilst driving to the store, Carl asks about Old Reece, a barber, and despite warnings from Ryder that he "popped his membrane years ago", goes to Reece's Hair & Facial Studio to get a haircut. Once stepping outside the barber's shop, Stuart, Buzzy and Ryder will comment on Carl's choice of cut. As a general rule, the more Carl pays for a cut, the higher the Respect and Sex Appeal stat will rise. Afterwards, Stuart, Buzzy and Carl goes to the pizza parlor to order some food, whilst Ryder finishes smoking. After Stuart, Buzzy and Carl has finished eating, Ryder then attempts to rob the restaurant, however, the store manager scares them off with a shotgun. Stuart, Buzzy, Carl and Ryder quickly leave the restaurant and drive back to Ryder's home. After that, Stuart, Buzzy and Carl went inside the Johnson House, and watch some TV. Meanwhile, Norman is alone at his prison cell at Las Venturas Police Department. Norman cannot escape because he will get caught by the Homer clones if he escaped. Then a package came into Norman's prison cell. Norman opens it and only there it was, is a jigsaw puzzle. Norman got angry because it wasn't a escape plan. Then Norman tries out the puzzle and it shows all of the Homer clones. Norman said that he doesn't want to stay here in jail forever. Later at Grove Street, Sweet, Big Smoke, and Ryder have decided to perform drive-bys on Ballas gang members, with Stuart, Buzzy and Carl acting as their driver. The crew arrive at a number of spots where Ballas gang members tend to hang around and perform a drive-by's, killing every gang member in sight. After finishing off the gang members, they catch the police's attention and manage to lose it by driving to the Pay 'n' Spray in Idlewood. They travel back to Grove Street and decide to stay away from any heat for the rest of the day. Stuart and Buzzy had an idea that Stuart would fly up to the sky. At Los Santos, Stuart, with a parachute on his back, is ready to use the super powers (in GTA: Geoshea Edition) with Buzzy on top of the Los Santos Tower. Stuart begins to fly by using his super powers to the clouds and seeing a plane. Unfortunately, Stuart accidentally move the plane away. Then Buzzy came to Stuart and says, "What's the matter, Stuart? You moved the plane away? Oh, what the hell. I wasn't getting mad at you." Suddenly, Stuart falls down, and then he deployed his parachute. When Stuart landed on the ground, Buzzy came here and says, "Wow, that was a fun ride! Hey, do you want to see what's CJ's doing?". Then Stuart and Buzzy steals a car and drive to the Johnson House. When Stuart and Buzzy arrive at the Johnson house, but Buzzy realizes that nobody is home. Buzzy then sees a note that says, "Dear Stuart and Buzzy, I went out to rescue Sweet and his girlfriend at Playa del Seville. If you need anything, just call me back on your cell phone. Signed, Carl "CJ" Johnson." Then Stuart and Buzzy went outside to steal a car and went to Playa del Seville. Stuart and Buzzy rushes towards Sweet's girlfriend's flat, where they discover that they are being attacked by five gunmen, armed with Tec-9's (2 guys) and 9mm pistols (3 guys), on the street by the flat's door. Sweet is shooting back with his 9mm pistol, but his firepower is overwhelmed (expressed by a reducing bar in the right top of the screen), prompting Stuart, Buzzy and Carl to resolve the situation by killing the gang members. Carl is again called by Sweet, who orders him to acquire a four door car. Stuart, Buzzy and Carl find one, and both Sweet and his girlfriend enter the car as three more Seville Boulevard gang cars take chase. Stuart, Buzzy and Carl bring them to safety in Ganton, deciding that they need to put an end to the "green on green" war. Stuart, Buzzy and Carl drop by Big Smoke's house and waits for him, but instead he and Sweet appear from the backdoor. The trio drive over to the police station in Pershing Square to pick up Grove Street affiliate, OG Loc, after his release from prison. Upon arriving, Loc reveals that he needs to kill one of member of the Vagos, a clone of Steve from Minecraft (replaced by Freddy from GTA: San Andreas), who has "disrespected" him in jail and "stolen his rhymes" (when it is later implied OG Loc was actually prison raped by Freddy, something OG Loc repeatedly denies). After reaching Freddy's home in East Los Santos, Stuart, Buzzy and Carl decided to stay with Loc while Smoke and Sweet drive off home. After a brief confrontation with Steve, Steve escapes from the backdoor of his house and jumps on a bike. Stuart, Buzzy, Carl and Loc take chase using another bike and start chasing after him through the streets and alleys of Los Santos. The chase comes to a stop at Idlewood outside of the basketball court. OG Loc, Stuart, Buzzy and Carl kill all of the Vagos gang members, as well as Steve. Loc then states that he needs to sign up for a job at the Burger Shot in Marina. Stuart, Buzzy, Carl and Loc attain a vehicle and head to the restaurant. Later, Stuart and Buzzy enter the doughnut shop to see Carl and is spotted by Frank Tenpenny, who tells them to come and sit with them. Tenpenny and Pulaski act with hostility towards Carl, with Tenpenny reminding him that C.R.A.S.H. owns him. Tenpenny then informs Carl of a 'gangbanging, drug-pushing, cop-killing bitch' holed up in a building in East Los Santos that doesn't like them. Tenpenny tells Stuart, Buzzy and Carl that he wants the gangster dead. Stuart, Buzzy and Carl first head to an alleyway in Downtown to collect some molotov cocktails that C.R.A.S.H. had left, before heading over to the building in East Los Santos. Stuart, Buzzy and Carl kill the Los Santos Vagos gangsters surrounding the building and then throw molotov cocktails into five windows around the building. The 'holed up' man, a member of the Los Santos Vagos, runs out of the building, on fire, and dies. Stuart, Buzzy and Carl then notice a cowgirl trapped inside. To save her, Stuart, Buzzy and Carl enter the building and gets to the upstairs bedroom she is in. Then, using a fire extinguisher he obtains from the kitchen, they put out fires blocking their way, helping the cowgirl escape the building. The girl graciously thanks Stuart, Buzzy and Carl, and asks him to bring her to her house. Once there, she introduces herself as Jessie from Toy Story, and Buzzy asked her that she wants to go out with a date with Stuart. Jessie then said yes and went to Cletus’ Chicken Shack (replaced by Cluckin' Bell in GTA: San Andreas), a bar, and Alhambra, a club on the edge of Idlewood, Los Santos. After Stuart, Buzzy and Jessie went out on a date, Jessie said goodbye to Stuart and Buzzy. She then kissed Stuart on the cheek and went to her house. Later then, Stuart and Buzzy went out to kill one of the Ballas gang members at Glen Park. One of the weapons Stuart used, is a Tec-9, a sawn-off Shotgun, a sniper rifle, grenades, a chainsaw, a desert eagle, and a multi-rocket (which was only used in GTA: Geoshea Edition and was replaced by a regular rocket launcher in GTA: San Andreas). After that, the Super Mario clone police arrive and arrested Stuart and Buzzy and sent them to jail again. At Los Santos Police Department, Gru said to Stuart and Buzzy that they got arrested again. Buzzy then says to Gru, "We were trying to kill the Ballas, but we got arrested again for killing some of the people who are Ballas!" Then a Mario clone shouted "quiet down" to Stuart, Buzzy and Gru and also said that they had to stay in jail for 4 days. Stuart and Buzzy then think that he'll escape and set their friends free from jail. Buzzy uses a chainsaw to cut off Stuart's prison cell to escape. Later, Stuart and Buzzy beat down a Mario clone, when he notices Stuart is not on his prison cell while he is not supposed to be. Stuart then says "YOU DIE, ASSHOLE!" at the Mario clone. This caused the Super Mario clone police and Stuart's friends to be shocked at Stuart talked like a human. Stuart kills the Mario clone with a gun and he and Buzzy start to free his friends and the other peds. The Super Mario clone police then came here and Stuart, Buzzy, their friends and the other peds kill them when they attempt to attack Stuart again. Stuart, Buzzy, their friends and the peds at the facility then escape into the city by breaking the windows. Stuart and Buzzy divide their forces into two with their group making their way to Las Venturas Police Department when they realizes some of the shelter peds and experimented are there such as Norman, Coraline Jones, and Bloo. Meanwhile, Gru actives the peds to be a gang member and at The Well Stacked Pizza Co., Minion Burger (replaced by Burger Shot in GTA: San Andreas), Cletus’ Chicken Shack, Playa del Seville, and Santa Maria Beach, and successfully leads an escape of Stuart, Buzzy, their friends and hundreds of peds through San Andreas terrorizing and activating the people. Stuart, Buzzy, their friends and the peds then battle a Ballas blockade of Smoke's hideout in East Los Santos. Stuart and Buzzy launch a two pronged attack with most of the peds guided by Norman to go on top of the building, and the SpongeBob clones and several other peds headed by Stuart, Buzzy, Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo and Coraline leading the charge inside of Big Smoke's Crack Palace. Then Carl came out to join the leaders. Stuart, Buzzy, Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo, Coraline and Carl find a SWAT Tank nearby and steal it while being attacked by SWAT officers and Ballas gang members. They successfully smash the wall and enters the crack palace. Upon entering, Stuart, Buzzy, Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo, Coraline, Norman, Carl, the other minions and the other peds make their way through three floors while killing Ballas, Vagos, San Fierro Rifa, and Russian Mafia gang members as well as workers, whom all carry M4s, AK-47s, Pump Shotguns and MP5s amongst other strong weapons. Buzzy told Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo, Coraline, Norman, the other minions and the other peds to stay here. Stuart, Buzzy and Carl manage to find Big Smoke, who claims that he doesn't feel any regrets over betraying the Grove Street Families and takes out a gun ready to battle Stuart, Buzzy, and Carl. During a shoot-out, Stuart, Buzzy, and Carl manage to kill Smoke and after a brief conversation questioning Smoke's decision, he says he had no choice and saw the opportunity for power and money before dying. In his death throes, Smoke claims that everyone will remember his name, insuring his legacy. As soon as he dies, Carl sadly laments Smoke's end, muttering "Damn, man. What a waste..." Frank Tenpenny, who had been watching the whole thing, arrives and asks Stuart, Buzzy, and Carl to put all of Smoke's money in his bag. Tenpenny threatens Carl with a shotgun, but Carl distracts him by calling Sweet's name which causes Tenpenny to turn around believing Sweet is right behind him, while Stuart, Buzzy, and Carl dive for cover. After that, Tenpenny takes one last shot at Stuart, Buzzy, Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo, Coraline, Norman, Carl, the other minions and the other peds and run to the second floor and sets the whole building on fire by shooting a generator and causing it to explode. Stuart, Buzzy, Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo, Coraline, Norman, Carl, the other minions and the other peds leave the Crack Palace the same way they came in, killing anyone in their way. After successfully escaping, Tenpenny attempts to drive away in his Firetruck but Sweet jumps on his Greenwood and then leaps at the ladder on the back of the truck, and hangs on from the ladder. Stuart, Buzzy, Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo, Coraline, Norman, Carl, the other minions and the other peds enter Gru's giant car that he made and starts to chase Tenpenny. During a long chase throughout Los Santos with rioters on the road throwing molotovs and police chasing the trio, a Mario clone in the truck gets out and starts stamping on Sweet's fingers. Stuart, Buzzy, Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo, Coraline, Norman, Carl, the other minions and the other peds get Gru's giant car under the ladder and Sweet drops onto the hood and then climbs over into the passenger seat. On Stuart, Buzzy, Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo, Coraline, Norman, Carl, the other minions and the other peds' order, Sweet then takes control of the car with Stuart, Buzzy and Carl acting as the shooter with the Micro SMG. The chase continues throughout the city with Stuart, Buzzy, Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo, Coraline, Norman, Carl, the other minions and the other peds destroying Police Cars as well as rioters chasing them in cars and bikes. The chase comes to an end on the bridge going above Ganton where Tenpenny crashes his truck through a breakable part of the bridge. Tenpenny climbs out of the fire truck and deliriously shouts about how he had kept the neighborhood clean with his deeds and would "do it all again" before dying in the middle of Grove Street, where the story began and now where it ends. During this, Stuart, Buzzy, Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo, Coraline, Norman, the other minions, the other peds, Carl, Cesar, Sweet and Kendl confront Tenpenny, and Carl prepares to kill Tenpenny with a Desert Eagle. Sweet lowers Carl's gun however, instead deciding that Tenpenny "killed himself in a traffic accident, no one to blame", possibly so that nobody can link any of them or Grove Street Families to Tenpenny's demise. The Truth then appears, congratulating Carl for "beating the system", a feat which Truth claims would take ages for himself to achieve. When Carl, Cesar, Sweet and Kendl went inside the Johnson House, Buzzy asked Stuart that "you can now live this town, along with your friends." Then Stuart talks like a human, saying "I'm ready to live." The ending scene shows Stuart, Buzzy, Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo, Coraline, Norman, the other minions and the other peds at the top of the Johnson House. A mid-credit scene shows Norman walking and sees Stuart's non-alive minion. Norman then looked at the non-alive minion and says, "What the hell is this thing doing in San Andreas?" Cast *Pierre Coffin as Stuart the Minion, Dave the Minion, Kevin the Minion, Additional Minions, and Additional Voices *Lewis Macleod as The Advisor (Buzzy) *Chris Renaud as Additional Minions and Additional Voices *Jemaine Clement as Additional Minions and Additional Voices *Steve Carell as Felonious Gru *Anne Hathaway as Red Puckett *Keith Ferguson as Bloo *Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman Babcock *Young Maylay as Carl "CJ" Johnson *Faizon Love as Sean "Sweet" Johnson *Clifton Powell as Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris *Taylor Grodin as Lance "Ryder" Wilson, OJ, and Additional Voices *Adam Katz as Additional Voices *Justin Chapman as Additional Voices *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse (black & white version) and Mickey Mouse (color version) *Ben Stiller as Alex the Lion *Trey Parker as Eric Cartman and Stan Marsh *Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi, the Mario clones and the Luigi clones *John DiMaggio as Bender and the Bender clones, and Additional Voices *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson and the Homer clones, and Additional Voices *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants and Additional Voices *Clancy Brown as Eugene H. Krabs (better known as Mr. Krabs) *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles *Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks *Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link *Saki Fujita as Hatsune Miku *Tara Strong as Renko Usami and Additional Voices *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria the Hippo *Akira Sasanuma as Link *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Jim Cummings as Winnie-the-Pooh *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tom Hanks as Woody *Danny John-Jules as Gex *Matt Stone as Kenny McCormick *Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby *Grey DeLisle as 4ever *Tom McGrath as Skipper the Penguin *Kelly Macdonald as Princess Merida *April Stewart as Wendy Testaburger *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson More coming soon! Production In 2000, during the production of The Geo Team Movie, Geo G. confirmed that a computer-animated film based on the video game Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition was in the works and was slated with a Winter 2003 release. The film would be produced by one of Geo's production companies Glass Ball Productions and 2BIG3k Animation, and distributed by Universal Pictures. The game's cast members reprised their voice roles. In 2001, after the release date of The Geo Team Movie, Geo confirmed that they had started production of the film under the title Geoshea Theft Auto. Sam Houser, the Rockstar Games CEO, confirmed in 2004 that Stuart would be the main protagonist of the film. On June 5, 2006, it was announced that the film would be animated by Starz Animation (now known as Arc Productions), a Toronto-based animation production company who also works for Thomas and Friends episodes since 2014, and VeggieTales videos, starting in 2004 until 2008 after the release of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie. Release The film was scheduled to be released on December 19, 2008, but it was delayed to May 4, 2009 to avoid competition with another Universal film, The Tale of Despereaux. A teaser trailer was released in November 2008, and was attached to films such as Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. The film was released on May 4, 2009 in the United States and on June 11, 2009 in the United Kingdom. Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray on August 25, 2009 in the United States and on September 14, 2009 in the United Kingdom. A 2-disc collector's edition was released on February 4, 2010, but it was only available in the United Kingdom and Australia. Later, a Blu-ray 3D version was released on November 16, 2011, and it includes sneak peeks of upcoming Universal Pictures films like The Lorax and Geoshea Theft Auto 2. The release included a new short film, titled Point 3D Errors. Controversy The film had been involved in two controversies. The first controversy was when an anti-gun group claimed the film could influence kids to commit gun violence because the film contains family-friendly characters. Reception Box office The film grossed $78,842,452 on its opening weekend, leaving it #2 during the weekend behind Star Trek. The film grossed $86,853,931 in the United States and $74,147,215 in other countries, with a total of $257,564,246 worldwide, making the film a box office success. It is the first highest-grossing 2BIG3k film. Critical reception The film received generally positive reviews from critics and was well-received by fans of the video game Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition. Rotten Tomatoes has given the film a 75% rating, with the consensus stating, "The movie has computer-animated graphics that looks like Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition or Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and it has a lot of good mature rumor and it's cool and awesome.". Metacritic gave the film a 72% rating, indicating "Generally favorable reviews". Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun Times gave the film a positive review, calling the film "the epic animated feature ever". Sequels A sequel, titled Geoshea Theft Auto 2, was released on May 25, 2012. It is produced by the same team that was behind the first film - along with directors Geo G. and Adam Fowler, writers David Jones and Mike Dailly, and it is based on an original idea, where Stuart and his friends are looking for a criminal called Amzi Mopplens (The Cheat Master) who makes people to have cheats. Most of the main cast will reprise their roles. The new cast also includes Gregg Berger as Amzi Mopplens, Charlie Bright as Corlyle Jones and Jake T. Austin as Red Pocket. A second sequel, titled Geoshea Theft Auto 3, is set for release on May 19, 2017. See also *''Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition'' *''Geoshea World: The Movie'' Category:Other 2BIG3k Movies Category:Non-Geo Team Category:Films Category:Geoshea Theft Auto Category:The Geo Team Wiki